bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Male Vandenreich
He is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter. His name was actually revealed, but nobody here cares and everyone is too lazy to just rename him to "Robert Accutrone". Appearance He has light, swept back hair and a full mustache. He also has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes. Personality He is a stoic individual, initially ignoring the words of his opponent, Shunsui Kyōraku and instead leaping straight into action. When he speaks, he retains a rather respectful tone, even complimenting his opponent's restored morale despite his own injuries. He has also shown great confidence in his leader's abilities, noting that he gains encouragement from this faith. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Juhabach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. He is soon confronted by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who has activated his Shikai. As Shunsui remarks on their ability to steal Bankai and how the Vandenreich were not opponents that could be defeated without it, he suddenly attacks him, damaging his hat but receiving a kick to the abdomen in return. Momentarily releasing his Vollständig, Grimaniel, he avoids the captain's subsequent swing and appearing behind him, shoots Shunsui in his eye. In the course of the ensuing battle, he effortlessly shoots and kills a member of the Reversal Counter Force from afar. He is later shocked by Shunsui's sudden change in demeanour in response to sensing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's reiatsu. Injured by the subsequent attack, he states that while it was admirable that his morale had returned, Shunsui had misjudged because the captain-commander would be defeated by their leader as they weren't the only ones to be encouraged by their boss' fight. However, Shunsui retorts that such logic won't work with Yamamoto, just as an enormous explosion occurs in the distance much to the Quincy's surprise. Powers & Abilities Hirenkyaku Expert|飛廉脚||lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg": He is skilled in the use of this technique, being able to surprise Shunsui Kyōraku with his speed. Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: Using his abilities as a Quincy, he is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a powerful handgun, which has a muzzle flash similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. As the ammunition fired by this pistol is simply condensed reishi, it can engulf targets in intense blue flames upon collision. Quincy: Vollständig Grimaniel|神の歩み (グリマニエル)|gurimanieru|Japanese for "Walk of God" : His Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel, grants him various accessories made of reishi including angelic wings and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is further increased, to the point where he was capable of evading a close-range slash from Kyōraku and launch an attack before the captain could react. Quotes * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "It's quite pleasing your morale has returned. That is indeed true. However, there's one thing you've miscalculated. Your boss will fall before are boss. After all...you aren't the only ones to get fired up by your boss' battle!" Category:Bleach Category:Character